


Right Through You

by yourdaisy (pansysnarkinson)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansysnarkinson/pseuds/yourdaisy
Summary: Lena’s knuckles were turning white from how hard she was gripping onto the glass coffee table. When she’d pictured this, she had usually been sitting on her desk, or laying on her couch. She had not pictured her sweaty skin sticking to the cool glass beneath her, Supergirl on her knees between Lena’s legs. And yet she didn’t have the sense to suggest moving. If she’d tried, she wasn’t sure what would come out of her mouth. The next time something escaped her lips, it was no more coherent than she’d have thought, but certainly got the attention of the superhero in front of her.“Kara,” It had been meant as encouragement, a shorthand for ‘please don’t stop’, or ‘just like that’, but it ended up having the opposite affect.Supergirl sat back, breath apparently caught. Her hand found it’s way to reach up and wipe her mouth as she fumbled for her words. “You just.. You called me..”.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since discovering Supergirl’s true identity, Lena had hated her. She hated being lied to. More than that, she hated the feeling of betrayal, because Kara had been one of the few people that Lena had allowed herself to get close to. And the whole time, she’d been lying right to Lena’s face. If there was a time where she’d felt more Luthor rage at the mere existence of an alien, she couldn’t recall it now. Even the thought that Supergirl was going about her days without even knowing the torment that she was causing. Yes, during the days, the only thing Lena felt towards Supergirl - towards Kara, was rage.

And then night fell. Lena slept in expensive sheets, naked skin against them when it was warm enough. She chose to be alone. Every aspect of her life, and indeed of her nights, Lena was in control of. Her dreams were another matter. Sometimes, Lex’s words, or the look on his face as she stood with shaking hands. The force against her after she pulled the trigger. Lex’s words. Those dreams had woken her several times in the days after his death. Of course, she hadn’t killed her half-brother to protect Supergirl alone, but it certainly managed to twist the knife. So, add to the expensive sheets and naked skin some expensive alcohol, and the dreams shifted. Instead of Lex, she thought of Supergirl herself. On her knees, begging Lena. For what, it didn’t seem important in the dream. But Lena gave the Super what _she_ wanted. What she hadn’t been aware that she wanted until she saw herself, over and over again, losing control at the hands of her newest unwitting foe.   
  
Other times, it was Kara. Sweet kisses, and lunch dates. That only infuriated Lena more when she woke, pushing down the quiet yearning in favor of simple frustration. Laying alone in bed, she’d think of all the things she wanted to say to Kara, think of the hurt on her face, and the tears that would fall. She’d take those ridiculous glasses from her face, and then she’d see her properly, Supergirl. When sleep found Lena again, she’d have the same angry dreams about Supergirl, only a little less angry.   
  
Waking up was always the problem. To have her mind filled with images of Supergirl’s mouth on her, of the Kryptonian touching her, pleasing her, and begging for Lena to do the same. It wasn’t exactly shame that Lena felt when she woke morning after morning, dripping wet and every inch of her skin sensitive. Because it wasn’t her fault. It was Kara’s. Every time she put on those glasses, she deceived Lena, and felt no guilt in doing so. And this problem was how she ended up on her back, avoiding touching Supergirl, but praying that the Super would never stop touching her.

It wasn’t long before she was in Lena’s office. And she hadn’t been listening when Supergirl had explained exactly what she was looking for. Why bother, she reasoned, when it was probably lies? Instead, Lena opted for watching her, perched on the edge of her desk. In her dreams, Supergirl had made her writhe and gasp and whimper on that desk. Yet all she did was flick through books, apparently not finding what she was looking for.   
  
The lack of attention Supergirl was paying her was starting to get on Lena’s nerves. She stood, clearing her throat before crossing the room with the intention to leave, excusing herself to attend to some suddenly-urgent task. And then Supergirl’s hand was on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“Lena, are you okay?” Her voice was soft, and the concern in her eyes filled Lena with more fury. The look in her eyes wasn’t Supergirl at all, it was Kara. “If you want to, we could-” She didn’t get to make any suggestions before Lena’s lips were against hers, hard and insistent. For any human, it would probably have been too hard, but Kara wasn’t a human.   
  
There seemed to be a moment of hesitation before Kara gave in, hands moving to Lena’s hips and stepping closer. The unexpectedness of this, paired with Kara’s strength had Lena stepping backwards, backwards until the glass of the coffee table was pressing into the back of her calves, and she was suddenly falling. For all of her powers, Supergirl didn’t do anything to stop her fall, just watching with half-lidded eyes and a dazed expression as Lena plopped down onto the coffee table. A moment later and Kara’s lips were back on hers. This time, she had been the one to start the kiss, hands cupping Lena’s face and knees resting on the glass, straddling her.   
  
Though she had dreamed about this on numerous occasions, this was all a bit sudden. The reason her throat was constricting must have been the timing. A moment ago, she’d been glaring silently across the room at her, and now she could feel Supergirl’s whole body against her. Lena only pushed lightly, but Supergirl retreated anyway, half-sitting and half-kneeling before Lena. Confusion and what Lena thought was a smidge of hurt were written across her face, and though she had wanted to hurt Kara, she no longer felt smothered by her and wanted the contact back. Kara didn’t complain when Lena leaned down to kiss her. This was fine. She just needed to keep the upper hand. Everything Kara was doing to her, Lena was letting her.

Ever noble, Supergirl was keeping the kiss pretty tame. She was on her knees now though, a sight Lena would ordinarily take longer to appreciate. Instead, she parted her legs, shifting on the glass table to put one leg either side of Supergirl. This seemed to convey what Lena wanted well enough, because the Super swallowed deeply before pressing another kiss to Lena’s lips, hands pushing up her skirt to bunch around her middle. The feeling of Supergirl’s strong hands on her thighs, thumbs tucked underneath her clothes was enough for Lena to let out a quiet whimper. She hoped Supergirl hadn’t heard, but knew that she had.   
  
Where Kara’s lips had been against Lena’s, they left, suddenly finding more interesting territory in her thighs. Kara dragged her lips across the soft skin, tongue catching occasionally. She was teasing Lena, switching sides and kissing up and down and the other woman laid back on the table, far past the point of denying that she was going to give into this. When she felt Kara’s nose nudge at the black lace panties she was wearing, Lena let out another noise, and her hand found Supergirl’s hair. She gripped on for a moment as Supergirl pulled them down slowly, the fabric dragging against her legs, then slipping them over Lena’s stilettos.   
  
She was exposed now, Kara rubbing one finger along the wetness of her folds, unaware of how many times she’d caused Lena to experience these feelings. Kara’s eyes were on her, and Lena felt something shift in her stomach. She let go of Supergirl’s hair, hands instead finding purchase on the edge of the glass coffee table. If Kara noticed, or minded the loss of contact, she didn’t say so. Her lips were back on Lena’s thigh, humming and licking as Lena spread her legs further. Withdrawing her finger, Kara dragged her tongue, flat against Lena, tasting her. Lena’s hips bucked up, and she was vaguely aware that she was whimpering and mumbling nonsense. She briefly wondered how differently this might have gone if Lena had decided to do this before she’d discovered Kara’s betrayal. But then Kara’s tongue was inside her, sliding rhythmically, and any thoughts other than Kara’s tongue were gone from her mind. The Super’s hand reached up to unbutton Lena’s blouse, cupping her breast briefly before going back to her thigh for balance. Her bra was strapless, and though it was expensive, Lena pulled at it and twisted it away from her, letting it rest at her ribs, her chest now bare for Kara to see as it continued to rise and fall rapidly.   
  
Kara seemed an expert at this, not that Lena would give much consideration to that now. One thumb rubbed circles over her clit as she continued to work her tongue inside of Lena. The other hand was back on Lena’s breast, gripping tightly, pushing, as though she were kneading. Lena’s knuckles were turning white from how hard she was gripping onto the glass coffee table. When she’d pictured this, she had usually been sitting on her desk, or laying on her couch. She had not pictured her sweaty skin sticking to the cool glass beneath her, Supergirl on her knees between Lena’s legs. And yet she didn’t have the sense to suggest moving. If she’d tried, she wasn’t sure what would come out of her mouth. The next time something escaped her lips, it was no more coherent than she’d have thought, but certainly got the attention of the superhero in front of her.

“Kara,” It had been meant as encouragement, a shorthand for ‘please don’t stop’, or ‘just like that’, but it ended up having the opposite affect.   
  
Supergirl sat back, breath apparently caught. Her hand found it’s way to reach up and wipe her mouth as she fumbled for her words. “You just.. You called me..”

Lena had considered how this conversation might go a few times. Alright, more than a few. She’d been obsessing over it since she’d discovered Kara’s secret. In none of the scenarios she’d considered did she have her pussy out and at Kara’s eye-level, breasts out for good measure. She would not have this conversation now. As much as she’d thought about keeping control and having the upper hand, that privilege was very much Supergirl’s now. Lena considered her face. She didn’t seem angry, just confused. Scared, maybe. Then Lena could put off the inevitable gore.

“If you don’t carry on, I’ll never speak to you again.” She said after a moment, shifting her hips forward as though to emphasise her point. Kara looked as though she was going to say something, then decided better of it. She leaned in once more, looking displeased but not arguing. Lena didn’t want that. Kara’s lips were barely grazing her skin when she turned completely away from Supergirl, pushing her skirt down to cover herself and adjusting her bra.   
  
“How did you-”

“Lex.”

“I would’ve told you!” There was so much behind Kara’s voice. Pleading. It was exactly what Lena had thought she’d wanted, and yet that didn’t make hearing it any more pleasant. She fixed her facial expression, tensing her jaw.

“You didn’t, though. You lied. Over and over again.”

“Lena, I..” She could see that Kara’s eyes were pricking with tears, and she almost admired that she didn’t let any fall.   
  
“Was any of it real?” Lena didn’t even know what ‘it’ was, that she was asking. Their friendship, maybe. The persona Kara had developed in order to deceive her. Her drive to protect. At this, Kara seemed embarrassed. She’d thought of a response, but wouldn’t say it. Lena gave her an expectant glare, and she relented.

“I mean, we were just… We were just about to have sex, Lena.” She barely said the word ‘sex’, mouthing it in a way that Lena couldn’t help but find endearing. “You know me, Lena. Everything has been real, I just.. couldn’t be everything at once.”

That was a clever way of putting it, and it almost had Lena convinced. She shouldn’t have kissed Kara. Now she was giving in far too easily.   
  
“I don’t trust you.”

“I know.” There it was again. The hurt. Lena almost didn’t care, and she thought that there was perhaps hope for her after all. “I’ll earn back your trust. Just tell me how. Please.” It wasn’t exactly how she’d pictured it, but Kara was begging on her knees. Lena had hurt her feelings. And even though she really wasn’t ready to forgive or forget, she didn’t see the harm now in getting what she wanted from Supergirl.

“You can start by taking off that ridiculous suit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards, Lena lay beside Kara on the rug, covered only by Supergirl’s cape. When she looked over at the Super, it was apparent that there was very little but bliss going through her mind. Yet Lena’s thoughts were racing. 

“I’ll- uh, have this dry-cleaned for you.” She slipped from beneath the cape, a little embarrassed but unable to hide the smile from her face. She was angry with Kara. Of course she was, but she hadn’t ever experienced anything like that, and she allowed it to cloud her judgement for a moment or two. When she reached for her bra to begin dressing, Kara tried to speak. 

“Lena, I’m-”

“We shouldn’t have done this. It was... foolish.” Lena didn’t want to _know _what Kara was going to say. She didn’t want to hear her apologies, or excuses, or reasons. What they’d done was foolish. As much as it had awakened something in Lena, she didn’t know where they were at, or where they were going to be. She didn’t want to be convinced by Supergirl’s smooth talk, which she was almost sure she would be. Adding in this new element to their relationship was going to be disastrous, she was certain. Kara didn’t respond immediately, and Lena was thankful for the silence. 

“I know that you’re angry with me, but..”

“I’m not angry with you, I’m hurt.” She’d interrupted Kara again, speaking fast, and she made a mental note that she needed to stop that, especially if she was going to tell Kara that she wasn’t angry with her. She buttoned up her blouse as she spoke, hands fumbling, before reaching out for the black pencil skirt she’d been wearing. "And confused.”

“I didn’t know that you felt like _this _about me.” Kara sat up finally, cape still draped across her legs as she watched Lena walk away. The other woman stood in front of her desk, reaching for a compact mirror. She resisted the urge to look behind her, at the dishevelled woman sitting on her floor.

“Does that change anything?” Lena’s voice was harder now, avoiding the question at first. She needed to think about it. “Nor did I. I.. suppose there was always something there with Supergirl. And with Kara Danvers. I just never put the two and two together until Lex did it for me.” The admission that she’d felt something in the way of attraction towards Supergirl and her alter ego didn’t come easily to Lena and she almost allowed herself to become the bumbling fool she so often became when she was in Supergirl’s presence. However, the reminder of her dead brother kept her from doing so. The guilt and resentment she felt about Lex’s death had been mostly reserved for herself, though it had also crossed her mind that Supergirl held some responsibility.

“I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry.” Was that what Lena wanted her to apologize for? Kara certainly thought so, standing up. Pale eyes watched her in the mirror Lena held, and she seemed to toy with what she wanted to do and say next. Seemingly uncomfortable so bare and vulnerable with the now-dressed Lena, she began to put on her suit before stepping closer to Lena. “There was never a right time.” Her voice was desperate, pleading. Everything it had been before they’d been intimate. Lena had to admit that knowing Kara in that way had worn her down significantly. The desire to hurt her had sunk away, paving way only for a sense of disappointment and exhaustion. 

“What was I supposed to think, Kara?” Kara. Supergirl. The words caught in Lena’s throat, unable to decide which she should be using. What did the others call her? The people she had revealed herself to _before _Lena. “What am I even supposed to _call _you?”

“My name really is Kara, Lena. Kara Zor-El.” At this, the mirror snapped shut. Lena placed it down, hands finding solace on the cool surface of her desk. She had just had sex with an alien. What on Earth would her mother think? Better yet, what did _she _think? Every prejudiced thought she’d had before meeting Kara came flooding back to her at the sound of the name, unable to marry it to the sweet, caring girl she’d come to adore. Of course she knew that all aliens weren’t awful, the way her mother and Lex had always told her they were. One only had to look at Supergirl herself to know that. Admiring her as a friend was quite different from this, though.

“You’re making me look like a fool.” Lena’s voice was softer than she’d hoped. Less commandeering, more of a whisper. Though she’d closed her eyes, she could feel that Kara was close to her now. She could hear her breath, still a little shaky, and she was sure that Kara was running a hand across her desk, perhaps trying to gain her full attention.

“I only wanted to protect you.”

“You were so angry with me, for some of the things I’ve done. And how was I supposed to know.. the full impact that they’d have?” Lena’s eyes were open and on Kara now, the superhero standing a few inches in front of her. It was something that Lena had thought about in the time she’d been avoiding Supergirl. After everything with Mon-El, Kara had been so distant and upset with her. Seeing the situation now, with the full picture of how involved she’d been as Supergirl, Lena resented her for that. 

“I’m not angry with you now. I’m really, _really _sorry for the way that I’ve treated you. How I made you feel.” Kara’s hands were on Lena’s wrists, fingers trailing up, over the soft skin of her arms. She felt her body language soften, become more open to her, and she once again knew that she was going to give into Supergirl. But she still managed to put up a fight, albeit weakly. 

“I trusted you.”

“Now that you know, I promise that I won’t keep anything from you.” The superhero’s voice was sincere as ever. It occurred to Lena that while lying came to her so naturally, Kara’s intentions had always been so obvious and pure. That fact was going to be Lena’s downfall, she was sure.

Lena gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement. Kara took this as an invitation to move closer, arms stretching out and hands clasping in the air behind Lena’s neck. Their hips were touching once more, and it took all of Lena’s strength not to fall apart and kiss Kara right then. If she had, the conversation would be over, and she hadn’t said everything that she needed to say yet.

“You’ve always had my back, through so much.”

“And I always will.” The conviction in Kara’s voice did wonders for Lena. It was something she’d told her before, both as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. It made Lena realize that she’d been telling the truth earlier, when she’d said that Lena did know her, just not all at once. Kara kissed her, then. On the forehead. Lena smiled, but bit her lip.

“This-” She indicated between them, savouring the last moment of euphoria before finishing her sentence. “-is still a bad idea.”

Kara backed away, suddenly confused, or embarrassed at how forward she had been. “Didn’t you.. I mean, I thought that you’d enjoyed your- You certainly seemed to-” It was incredibly endearing to see her so flustered, and Lena had made an attempt not to interrupt her, but she just had to cut in at that. 

“It’s not that. I did.” To show her that she meant what she said, Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips. A soft, chaste kiss, quite unlike the ones they’d shared earlier. Then she licked her lips, tasting her, and taking Supergirl’s hands. “Catco. And all that’s happened.” Catco was something Lena probably should have given consideration to before seducing Kara Danvers. After all, when she’d bought the company, she’d been worried about showing favoritism, and she was certain that this could be classified as such. But it wasn’t like she’d had plans to seduce Kara at all, it had just happened.

“Okay. I hear you.” Kara broke the contact then, twirling around as she stepped away from her so that the scent of her hair caught Lena and made her want to reach out to her again. She resisted, for the time being. “I meant it when I said that I was going to win back your trust, though. And then we’ll see.”

“I’m sure we will.” This whole exchange, Lena thought that Kara had been more _Kara _than anything, but the way she’d said that was purely Supergirl. All front, and confidence, and it was going to drive Lena crazy. She reverted to her classic Lena Luthor voice as she responded, amusement evident in her voice and one eyebrow raised, challenging her to keep her word.

Kara turned away from her then, moving back over to the shelves that had occupied so much of her attention when she’d first arrived. “I really should go. I only came here for the report.” In her hand was a bundle of papers. Containing what, Lena didn’t know. She hadn’t been listening. But whether or not she’d admit it, and no matter how much it displeased her, she trusted Kara. So she’d let her take whatever she needed, trusting that she was doing what was right. Before she’d let her leave though, she wanted to make sure that she was laying the groundwork for this _thing_\- whatever it had been, to happen again.

“How about the new Thai place down the block?” The question hung in the air for just a moment before Kara gave a quick, enthusiastic nod, grin plastering her face as she stepped backwards into the cold nighttime air on Lena’s balcony. Once Lena had watched her fly away, she let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. She didn’t know whether to be angry with herself, or pleased that she didn’t have to be angry at Kara anymore. She was certain that she’d cycle between the two.

That night when Lena went home and stepped out of her heels for the night, she passed on the expensive alcohol for the night. Instead, she stripped and climbed into her soft, expensive sheets, falling asleep with a smile on her face as she knew exactly what she’d be dreaming about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hadn't planned on updating this with a chapter 2, but the reception the first chapter got was so positive, and it had me thinking about Kara and Lena more and more! Hopefully left on a less frustrated note for Lena this time.


End file.
